1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing a hard disk physical partition, particularly to a method of establishing a plurality of hard disk physical partitions on a single hard disk.
2. Description of Prior Art
The computer application has penetrated into various fields. Most computers are configured to store data in hard disks. Generally, each computer has one hard disk. However, one and the same computer may serve a plurality of users or different application requirements.
In case of using a single hard disk, individual users generally wish to own a separate running environment. Not only data information for users can be separated, for example, it can not be inter-accessed between the users with each other and have security and privacy etc., but also respectively separate software environment may be established. Sometimes, one and the same user may need to establish different software running environments on the same hard disk for different application requirements.
In prior art, it is possible to set a plurality of user accounts in a single operating system (OS) of a computer. Each account records data information on the computer hard disk for respective users, in order to achieve the separation of different user data. For example, in Windows 2000 and Windows XP, the OS may provide services for a plurality of users, in which each user has his separate account and password and also a corresponding right. The user may encrypt files or file folders with keys generated arbitrarily, by using a multi-user-supported Encrypting File System (EFS). When they have been encrypted, another user can't open them even if he is a system administrator.
In prior art, it is possible to install a plurality of OSs on one and the same computer, in order to serve different application requirements for the users. At this time, various OSs may be installed in different logic partitions and may also be installed in one and the same logic partition. Initiating an OS on the hard disk is mainly achieved by a main booting sector and a system booting sector. The main booting sector is located at the head of the hard disk, i.e. a LBA0 sector, which is responsible for searching for partitions available to be started by the hard disk. The main booting sector is booted by a basic input/output system BIOS and is invoked into a memory for execution. The system booting sector is located at the head of each partition. An SYS command is responsible for booting the OS corresponding to its partition.
In the above prior art, different user data and OSs haven't been separated physically. Thus, it has limitations.
In terms of the approaches in which separate accounts and passwords are provided for users in the above Windows 2000 and Windows XP, firstly it is required to be implemented in a particular OS; secondly, it also needs a specific partition format of NTFS; thirdly, although it can not be opened by the administrator with a high-level right, it may be deleted; when files are copied into a FAT or FAT32 partition, the encryption is missing; and the amount of processing may be increased and the running performance may be reduced by the encryption process.
In the prior art, a plurality of operating systems are installed on one and the same computer. Since various OSs are firstly initialized by a main booting sector program which is started via the hard disk LBA0 sector, if the LBA0 sector is damaged, it will affect a plurality of OSs simultaneously, which is of poor security. Furthermore, the plurality of OSs are visible at the same time in the system, and they would be damaged by other applications or viruses or man-made mal-operation, which are also of poor security.
The faults in prior art as described above consist in the fact that the data for different users and OSs cannot be distinguished at the physical level, so that it is unable to provide users with completely separate software running environment.